


Cryptozoology

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a cinnamon roll, F/M, M/M, kid AU, lol, with perhaps supernatural things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Connor believed in anything mythical. Richard was determined to prove whether the mythical beings existed or not. Gavin gets dragged into their shenanigans. Hank just thinks his two sons are adorable as all get out. The Kid AU no one asked for. Gavin900(Richard), SimonMarkus.





	Cryptozoology

It had been three years since his wife and five-year-old son Cole had been killed in a car accident. A drunk driver had smashed into their car, T-boning them.

Hank had been the only one to survive the crash, his son and wife perishing in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

With their deaths, Hank struggled with daily life. They had been his whole world and now they were gone. He took therapy to easy the still fresh pain of losing his loved ones. His therapist suggested taking in a dog to keep him company.

Hank didn't like the idea, but he caved in and bought a Saint Bernard puppy he called Sumo. He had never owned a dog before and being woken up to a face full of fluff and dog slobber for an entire year was actually nice. Hank wondered why he hadn't thought to buy a dog sooner; Cole would have loved to have a dog.

Hank smiled as he poured some kibble into Sumo's food bowl, the puppy—now the size of a corgi—scampering over to the bowl and scarfing the food down.

Patting the dog's back, Hank finished getting ready for work, grabbing his badge and holster. As a lieutenant at the Detroit Police Department, Hank worked long hours, but with the puppy taking up a lot of his time, Hank had cut back on his hours significantly.

"All right, Sumo," Hank murmured, looking at the puppy. "You be a good boy while I'm gone, understand?"

Sumo yapped, plopping down and wagging his tail.

Hank took that as a yes, nodding to himself. "Good."

Slipping out the door, Hank locked it, He looked into the window to see Sumo still sitting where he had left him.

 _Good,_ he thought as he headed to his old junker car.

* * *

He always passed by the orphanage on the way to work. Hank hadn't really thought anything about it. It was just another building in Detroit.

Last week, his therapist had suggested he think about adopting, since it had been nearly four years after the death of Cole and his wife.

Hank had snorted at the idea. Replace Cole? Hell no.

" _Not replace," she reminded him gently. "Just to help you move on from the past."_

As he stared at the building now, Hank figured that it wouldn't hurt to at least go inside and have a look around.

Nodding to himself, Hank pulled around the side of the orphanage and parked, getting out of the car.

Ten minutes was all he was going to spend in there. No more. Just looking.

With that in mind, Hank strode into the orphanage.

As he entered the building, Hank glanced around, trying not to appear out of place. He made his way to the front desk where a cheerful woman stood.

"Good morning, sir!" she greeted, all smiles. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like to, uh, see some kids."

"Any particular age range? We have all age ranges-from newborns to teenagers!"

Hank thought about his response before he coughed awkwardly. "Around five and up?"

The woman nodded, moving around the desk to lead him to a play area where several kids around five were screaming and running around.

Hank was beginning to regret his decision to come. Cole hadn't been nearly as excited, had he?

Hank didn't remember if Cole had been a screaming banshee or not, but he highly doubted it.

"Feel free to take as long as you need," the woman said, smiling at Hank before leaving him along with the group of kids.

Hank looked after the woman helplessly before deciding to just watch the kids. Nine more minutes then he would leave.

Hank looked off to the side, spotting a boy playing off by himself.

The boy was carrying a flashlight, looking around and talking to himself. As the boy passed by a jungle gym, another boy stepped out from behind it.

This boy was wearing an animal onesie, appearing less than pleased at the piece of clothing.

Hank looked between the two boys, realizing that they appeared to be twins.

 _How unusual_ , Hank thought as he watched the two interact.

"Rawr," the boy said, raising his hands into claws.

"Come on, Rich!" the other boy whined, stomping a foot. "You're supposed to be scary!"

"This is ridiculous, Connor..."

"Is not!"

"Why do I have to be the monster every time we play?"

"Because I'm the monster hunter!" Connor puffed up proudly. "Obviously."

Richard sighed, taking off the onesie's hood.

Yeah, they were definitely twins. The only difference was their eye color and personality.

Hank smiled at the two, intrigued with them. They seemed like nice boys. He was certain someone would adopt them.


End file.
